Love Among The Bison
by Jeff Morris
Summary: This is a Pema & Tenzin story I wrote for the Redhead; it's a tale about love, marriage and the thought that it's hard for a couple living on an island to get any privacy…VERY hard…


_This is an amateur, non-commercial story, which is not produced, approved of, or in any way sponsored by the holders of the trademarks/copyrights from which this work is derived, nor is it intended to infringe on the rights of these holders. And so it goes. Man, been a LONG time since I had to drag one of those out...  
_

Pema sighed and snuggled closer to her husband's side. "A romantic walk around the island on a warm evening. I can't remember the last time we did this."

"It has been a while," Tenzin admitted. "With four children, an Avatar in training, my siblings and everything else that's gone on, any personal times have been few and far between." He looked out across the bay at Republic City. The sunset gave the buildings a golden tint as the lights gradually flickered into life. "Are you too warm, Pema? I can always make a breeze if you're uncomfortable…"

"I'm fine, Tenzin," she laughed. "This is perfect, absolutely perfect. No kids, no distractions, just you. I have you all to myself, and I couldn't ask for more." A familiar odor hit her nostrils and she wrinkled her nose slightly. "Well, apart from the sky bison aroma, of course."

"Well, I confess to wondering if you'd enjoy a twilight ride on Oogi." Tenzin led her into his bison's cave and patted the great beast affectionately. "Hello, old friend. Looks like you're settling down for the night."

Pema giggled. "You know, I can recall a time or two when we came down here for…other reasons."

He regarded her carefully. "Oh?"

"Oh, you know…" She paused, recollecting. "Come to think of it, Ikki resulted from one of those times."

Tenzin nodded, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "Those were certainly wonderful occasions, and all too rare." He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and drew her close. "What do you say? Care to live dangerously one more time?"

Pema gasped in surprise. "Are you sure?" she asked, her eyes dancing with delight. "What if one of the acolytes barges in? Or worse, one of our children?"

"The risk is part of the thrill, remember?" Tenzin leaned forward to kiss her. "And may I point out that the children are all back at the house, the acolytes and students are in their dormitories, and Oogi's settled down for the night. He's very soft and comfortable…as are you…" Tenzin kissed her again, a long, slow and passionate embrace that left her slightly breathless . Before she could protest, he was gently pulling her down against the sky bison's side.

"Master Tenzin," Pema half-gasped, half-giggled. "Should we be doing this?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him to her. "You're the master of the island…if we were caught, the scandal…"

"I'll risk it," he said huskily, kissing her ardently. Their hands set to work removing each other's robes while their lips nuzzled every newly-exposed inch of skin. It certainly did bring back old memories, Pema thought as she ran her fingertips down his chest. Their bodies instinctively pressed closer to the sky bison, savoring the warm of his fur and the slow, steady rise and fall of his chest.

"Bring that here," Pema ordered, reaching down to take delivery, but suddenly Tenzin paused. "What?" she asked.

"Wait."

"You have got to be kidding," Pema replied heatedly. "You get me all worked up, then…"

"Someone's coming. Stay quiet." More than a bit frustrated, Pema complied, and sure enough a moment later she could definitely hear someone approaching the cave. Actually, from the sound of it two newcomers were drawing near.

"Are you sure about this?" Kai whispered.

"Of course I am," answered Jinora. "This is the last place he'll ever think to check, and that's assuming he even bothers. He's practically comatose after dinner." Tenzin raised an eyebrow and furiously motioned at Pema to stop giggling. In the meantime, it sounded as though the other couple had settled down on the opposite side of Oogi and were busily doing…something.

Pema considered their predicament. She and Tenzin were naked. Their clothes had been hurriedly tossed just out of easy reach. The slightest move or the slightest sound might reveal their location to Jinora and Kai. And if that happened…

She struggled to keep silent, shaking in a desperate attempt to keep from giggling out loud. And her poor husband paled as he listened to his eldest daughter making noises a father should never, ever have to hear her make.

"Does that feel good?" Kai whispered in a low, hungry voice.

"Spirits yes," Jinora groaned. "Do that again…oh Kai, I want you so much…I don't want to wait….ohh Kai…please put it in…"

Tenzin leapt to his feet. "YOUNG LADY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER THERE?" he bellowed in a voice loud enough to be heard in Ba Sing Se. Pema shook her head and covered her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

"…Daddy?" Jinora finally answered. A frantic rustling ensued; obviously the young couple had been a bit smarter about their clothing than she and Tenzin had been. "Ummm…we didn't know you were here."

"Obviously," Tenzin declared in that firm, no-nonsense tone that had absolutely no effect on anyone. "I think it best you head back to the house…and Kai to the men's' dormitory…as soon as possible."

"All right, Daddy. I'm sorry." There was a long pause, which never boded well because it usually meant Jinora was thinking. "Umm…Daddy…what are you doing here? We never heard you until now."

And with that Pema gave up the battle and let her laughter go. Tenzin shot her a furious glare, his face beet red. "Nev…never mind what I was doing! You get back to the house this instant!"

"Mom? What…oh. OH." Pema could almost hear her daughter's blush. "We're leaving now. Ummm…have fun?"

"Not bloody likely now," Tenzin muttered, still flushed. "Spirits, Pema, I'm sorry…will you stop laughing?"

"I think I know why we don't do this much anymore," she gasped, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well, the moment's gone," he grumbled, gathering up their robes. "Here. We might as well head back up to the house. Hopefully Jinora will be in bed by the time we get there."

"I'd…say there's a fairly good chance of that," Pema said slowly, deciding that there was no sense in shocking him further. "Come on, 'Master Tenzin'. I'll fix us some tea and we can snuggle in bed…and maybe the moment might return, hmmm?" She gave him a kiss as they headed out.

Oogi snorted and closed his eyes. He was looking forward to the end of the humans' mating season; this was the fourth time this had happened this week, and a sky bison needed his rest.


End file.
